Kiss Away My Tears
by Inwe Lothelen
Summary: When Raven is about to end her life, Beast Boy comforts her... maybe a little too much. Now the Titans are facing the biggest challenge yet. Who's up for babysitting? R for lang, suicidal and sexual stuff. BB and Raven and a little Robin and Star.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Away My Tears By Inwe  
  
Tears fell from under her hood that hid her tear-stained face. Like a torrid of rain, they fell onto a sharp shard of glass from her wardrobe mirror she had just smashed. It teased her, gloating over her. 'You're nothing. You're ugly, worthless, forgotten. Who would remember you if you disappeared. Can you think of anyone?" She couldn't argue with the voice in her head. Her fist was still bloody from the impact, soaking her white sheets with blood, losing their pure whiteness just as Raven had lost her own years ago. She had always been the cynic, the one who rarely smiled, but deep down she used to be content... what happened? She couldn't remember any specific time that it had started, nor could she remember the first time she had picked up her razor in the shower and left a straight, 3- lined scratch across her forearm. However, it didn't really matter now. It was all going to be over in a few short minutes. Why should she wonder about the past?  
She twirled the shard around in her fingers, ignoring the prick of the sharp edges against her skin. Many times she had thought it over, conspired ways to do it, to end it, but now that she was on the brink of self-destruction she couldn't remember any of the schemes she had come up with over the months. Suddenly, her mind was a blank, and she started hesitatingly at the reflective glass in her hand. She took the shard and made a thin slice down her left leg in frustration. No, she could still do it. She still had her control. Now large splotches of the sheets were stained bright red, but in the darkness of Raven's room they looked like great, gaping black holes onto nothingness. She glanced at her alarm clock, which shed a dim red glow on her bed. 2:34 AM: everyone else was asleep. Thinking about everyone else brought a renewed flash of pain to her thoughts. Would they be heartbroken, devastated? Would the care that she was gone? Once more she thrust her thoughts aside. Robin and Starfire won't miss me, she thought, I've seen the looks they give each other. As long as they have each other they don't need me. Then she thought of Cyborg and Beast Boy. As long as they have their gamestation they won't need me either, she thought, grinding her teeth together. They were supposed to be her friends, so why was it Raven always seemed ignored?  
Enough self-sympathy, Raven thought, get it over with. She held the shard in her left hand and turned her right arm over, exposing the soft, thin skin of her wrist. This was it. Goodbye. br  
Beast Boy pranced down the hallway in cat form – it was easier to see in the dark if you had feline eyes. Milk, milk milk, he thought, a nice glass of milk will get me to sleep. Beast Boy was suffering from a case of insomnia for some odd reason, unable to get to sleep. Some unknown thought nagged at him in the back of his mind, and try as he could he couldn't shake his brain out and go to sleep. He trotted down the hallway, a green tabby cat in the night, but as he passed Raven's room his sensitive ears picked up the sound of stifled sobs and the scent of salt and... something metallic? His eyes widened and he changed back to his human form and knocked on Raven's door. "Raven?... Rae?" No answer. Seriously frightened, Beast Boy turned into a heavy draft horse and with one powerful hoof kicked the door open, breaking through lock and all. There was Raven, hidden behind her hood, sitting on bloody sheets and holding a shard of glass over her wrist. There was broken glass everywhere – she had broken the large mirror above her dresser. Raven's fist was practically shredded and he could see a thin gash down her exposed leg.  
"Close the door!" She hissed, and he turned back human and closed the broken door, which swung reluctantly shut on wobbly hinges. He turned back around to look at Raven. She looked back with teary red eyes. He was ready to cry himself.  
"Raven... why?" She sighed and shook her head.  
"I don't know. Does it matter?" She had an edge to her voice. She never wanted anyone to find out – especially Beast Boy. Over the months she had taken so much care to hide it, and now here he was, standing in her room looking at her with a pained and scared expression. He walked over to her, taking no heed when she drew back to the head of her bed to stay away, leaving a smear of blood in her wake.  
"Of course it does. Did something happen?" She shook her head with a sad smile. He walked over to her bed and sat at the foot. She visibly recoiled. "Why can't I get close to you Raven? Why do you shrink away?"  
"Look, Beast Boy, I'm not supposed to be here. I don't fit in. Just let me get away, and then you can all forget."  
"No! Raven, we all care about you! You just seem to like being alone, so we leave you alone-"  
"Look, Beast Boy, does it look like I like it!?" She waved her scarred arm in front of his face, and he blanched, but she didn't care, not now. "You and Cyborg are always hanging out, and Robin and Starfire... I am just sick of being the odd one. I'll just leave. Four's an even number."  
"Rae... if you don't want to be the odd one, you don't have to be. I- "  
"What?" She looked up at him, anger still smoldering in her eyes. He pulled her hood down, revealing her tear-streaked face that was still wet. He raised his hand and held her cheek. The anger was replaced by surprise. "Beast Boy, what are you-"  
"I'm sorry. I'll go," he said quickly, removing his hand and getting off the bed, but Raven caught his hand, looking up at him with renewed spirit.  
"No, what were you doing?" she asked more softly. He sat back down slowly, both of them cross-legged on her bed. He looked down at his legs and then up at her face. Now here was an awkward situation...  
"I was just, um, touching your cheek. You looked so sad." Her happiness vanished, and she shook her head. I was a fool to think it was anything, she thought, mentally kicking herself. Why was she even thinking that anyone would have an interest in her? Pale skin, haunted eyes, half- demon... what was there to like? "Rae, are you jealous of the way Robin looks at Star?" Her eyes snapped back at him.  
"Now why would that be? Is there any reason why I would envy a beautiful Tamaranian with long, silky hair and tan skin who has no trouble attracting boys? Why would I be jealous?" Her sarcasm stung Beast Boy, who flinched visibly.  
"Rae... no, you don't look like Star." Raven looked about to snap, but Beast Boy continued. "There is something better about you. Your eyes, your voice, just you... There's no one else in the world who can smile on a rainy day, the silver sky reflecting in her eyes..." He stopped, blushing bright pink and clapping a hand over his mouth. Why the hell was he such a big mouth? Raven was just looking at him with a slightly stunned expression. His face burnt with humiliation, just waiting for her to scream at him and kick him out of her room. But she never screamed. She just stared at him with the same shocked expression, mouth slightly agape, appearing to be frozen in place. "Uh, Rae, can you say something? I'm kinda hanging here." She snapped out of it, looking at him with a renewed, soft expression that made Beast Boy's heart skip a beat hopefully.  
"Beast Boy, I don't know what... Wow, I have no idea what to say. Um," she licked her lips nervously. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she had always liked Beast Boy, moreso than the other Titans, and now was her chance to do what she had always dreamed of doing. She was a little shocked at herself that she could go from almost killing herself to being happier than she could remember in the space of a few minutes. She looked at Beast Boy's hopeful expression and licked her lips again. Here goes nothing. She leaned in and kissed Beast Boy softly, not quite knowing what she was doing or whether Beast Boy would even want it. She pulled back, and looked at Beast Boy, who had his head still tilted slightly sideways and his eyes closed as though savoring the moment. His eyes opened and he looked up at her with somewhat clouded eyes.  
"Wow, Rae, it's my turn not to know what to say, but-"  
"Beast Boy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
  
She moved in again, this time quicker and having a vague feel for what she was supposed to be doing. His lips were wet this time, and the kiss was smoother and longer, not quite as dry or hesitated. Then his mouth opened slightly and she could feel his hot breath in her own mouth. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that they didn't have to bed over quite so far, and she put her hands behind his neck to pull him towards her. Without thinking she slipped her tongue in his mouth like the girls did in Star's romantic novels (that Raven wouldn't admit she actually read) and he opened his mouth in slight shock at the feeling. She would have smiled if she could, but as she was her lips were a little preoccupied. He pulled away gently.  
"Rae, um, your cape is kinda in the way," he whispered huskily, his eyes asking for permission. She nodded, and he unclasped it. It fell in a heap behind her, leaving her in her leotard and belt. "The belt?" Again, a nod. He unbuckled it. Just the leotard. He was in his pajamas, but Raven assumed that she was allowed to take something off him, too. She started to unbutton his pajama top to Beast Boy's shocked pleasure. "Is it in your way?"  
"No, it's just my turn." He was a little wowed by how she went from her reclusive, sulky personality he usually saw to this playful and passionate one. Of course, he had seen all her moods before...  
She slipped off his top and encircled his bare shoulders with her arms, resting her head for a moment on his shoulder. She concentrated for a moment, whispering. "Azarath metrion zynthos." Her dresser moved in front of the door with the broken lock. He turned around for a moment.  
"Um, good idea. Rae, do you want to-" She pulled back and shushed him, kissing him again, quick and hot. He pulled away and trailed kisses down her cheek, neck, and shoulders. He slipped the collar of her leotard off one of her shoulders and kissed it softly. She curled up in his embrace, crawling onto his lap and straddling his legs. The blood was dry already, brown and old. She felt hot between her legs, and it was throbbing, not painfully, but incessantly all the same.  
"I want to." Beast Boy didn't even need to ask what. He slipped her leotard off of her other shoulder and pulled it down off her arms. She then pulled her arms out and he took it down over her stomach and down to her legs. She sat down on his lap so he could get her legs out, which made him extremely nervous, nothing separating him and her but his pajama bottoms. "My turn," she whispered, and she got off him. He kneeled, and she slipped his pants to his knees slowly. His heart was pounding a million miles an hour. He guessed hers was, too. She looked at his groin with a slightly shocked expression, and Beast Boy cleared his throat nervously. She looked up at him and smiled, just as nervous as he was. Then he sat down and she pulled the pants all the way off. She straddled his legs again and kissed him, and he was more than acutely aware of the fact that her skin was on his. Slowly she pushed on his chest and he was lying down, her straddling his stomach. She kissed his chin and his neck, and when she wasn't expecting he rolled over so that he was on top and she was on bottom.  
"I win," he whispered in her ear. Then he turned serious. "Are you sure you want this Rae?" She nodded, her eyes bright unlike he had ever seen before. "It might hurt..." She nodded again, biting her lip as if to say 'I'm ready'. "If it hurts you too much, I'll stop, okay?" She nodded again, waiting patiently for him. He took a deep breath and shimmied down so they were eye-to-eye. She gave a nod, and he entered.  
He went slowly, painfully slowly at first. Raven cried out, but Beast Boy covered her mouth, knowing that the other three Titans slept just down the hall. Her face contorted in pain, but also pleasure, and he was too wrapped up to have stopped even had she asked. In the middle of it all some of the furniture creaked and the shards on the ground flew into the wall as if magnetically attracted to it. Apparently Raven was having trouble controlling her emotions, specifically passion. It didn't last as long as they would have thought, less than half an hour. Though Beast Boy tried to wait for Raven, he couldn't hold out. It was over in what seemed like a few moments, and they lay in each other's arms on Raven's bloodstained bed, which may have been a little more stained now that it was over. They were both sweaty, but still they huddled close.  
"Rae, I'm sorry I couldn't-" Raven kissed him, effectively making him mute.  
"It's okay. I can wait until next time," she whispered, putting her head in his chest. She was tired, so tired.  
"I love you, Rae," he whispered. She didn't answer. He looked down at her in his arms and she was fast asleep. He smiled and rested his head on the pillow, falling into a deep dream. br  
Star was up. Cyborg and Robin may have been deep sleepers, but she wasn't. She heard a short scream and sat bolt upright. Was something wrong? She got up and looked around. Robin was asleep in his bed, as was Cyborg, but when he checked Beast Boy's room he wasn't there. She pondered this, looking around the tower before going to Raven's room. Could it be? No... could it?  
She tried to open the door, but all it did was wobble on loose hinges. Since when was Raven's door broken? There was something blocking it, but Star was strong enough to push the door open silently despite it. She gasped sharply, but didn't wake up Beast Boy and Raven, who were both naked, lying in each other's arms, no less in a bed covered in blood. She stood there gaping for a full five minutes before realizing how much she was intruding. Blushing profusely for walking in on the two, she slid the dresser in behind her and closed the door. She thought for a moment. The last thing BB and Raven needed was Robin and Cyborg on their cases. She smiled, getting an idea. She flew to Beast Boy's room and went through his closet, taking out the extra sheets and pillows and putting them in his unmade bed. She pulled the blankets up over the bed up and over the pillow. There! It looked kind of like Beast Boy, albeit a lumpy one. She admired her work for a moment before leaving the room, leaving the door open enough for a passerby to spot her artwork. When Robin and Cyborg stumbled out of their rooms in the morning they wouldn't notice that BB was a little lumpy, and that would at least give the two of them a fighting chance to escape unnoticed the next morning. She flew back to her own room, getting in bed. She sighed thinking back to the pair of them. She hoped that someday that would be her and Robin. Um, but minus the blood. br  
The next morning Raven woke up first, at first alarmed to feel herself encircled by someone's arms, but she remembered it was Beast Boy. Memories came flooding back to her groggy mind. She gasped when she realized what had happened last night. Had she been out of her mind? She looked up at Beast Boy, fast asleep on her pillow, a slight smile gracing his lips. She grinned. No, she hadn't been out of her mind. He stirred and came to, stretching and them stroking her back, legs, and stomach. She practically purred, pressing up against him as he stroked her bare body. She felt a bulge against her lower back, and her eyes widened for a second, realizing what it was. It didn't bother her for long, though, as Beast Boy proceeded, stroking her inner thighs. She sighed, for the first time in her life in a safe and perfect bliss.  
"Beast Boy, you don't think that there will be a... a baby, do you?" She hadn't thought of that before. He looked troubled, for a moment halting in his attentions, but she whined cutely, looking up at him, and he started again.  
"I dunno, we will just have to wait and hope. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It was me as much as you. I don't regret it at all." She smiled, then looked over to the dresser blocking the door. "Wait, wasn't the dresser facing the other way last night?" Yes, it was. He turned around and looked.  
"I dunno, was it? Did someone come in?" They looked at each other, worried. "Speaking of that, how are we getting out?" br  
Raven snuck out of her room, her outfit on and looking as normal as possible. She was leaving first, and Best Boy would look both ways and leave about 10 minutes later. There was a little pain between her legs, causing her to walk sort of funny, but she tried to pass the other Titans' rooms nonchalantly. When she passed BB's room there was something in his bed. She stopped, more than a little startled, and went in his room. She walked over to the bed and uncovered it. Sheets and pillows, who had done that? Not Beast Boy...  
Starfire passed the room and saw Raven looking at the bed. "Raven, recover the bed!" Shocked, she did as she was told. Starfire beckoned her downstairs, and Rae followed. Busted. They both plopped down on the couch. It was a beautiful, fresh morning. Raven looked at Starfire, dreading the upcoming conversation. Star had a knowing grin on her face, her eyes sparkling.  
"I saw you and Beast Boy last night, Raven. Are you protected?" Raven raised one eyebrow. "Did you use a... Greek horsey thing?" Raven was baffled for a moment, and then caught on. "It's called a condom, Star. No, it wasn't really... planned." Her cheeks burned red talking to Star about it, who looked a little worried.  
"We shall have to make sure you are not with baby with a test later," she stated. Then she lost all seriousness, her eyes lighting up. "Oh Raven, what was it like?" Raven stuttered for a moment, but then Beast Boy came down the stairs, yawning.  
"Hey Star, what's up?" He asked. Star beamed up at him. "Uhh... Star? You're creeping me out.."  
"It was Star who came in last night Beast Boy," Raven stated frankly. Beast Boy recoiled and turned a pretty shade of pink.  
"You didn't... tell anyone did you? What did you see?" He looked at Raven worriedly.  
"I told no one. I made it look like you were still sleeping in your bed last night. I didn't see... much." She didn't mention the blood. There were some things that shouldn't be asked. As it was both Raven and Beast Boy were blushing furiously, but still sneaking each other cute little glances, only making Starfire smile more. "I knew you two would." Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. Even they hadn't known they would! "Oh, don't look so surprised. It was pretty obvious to me."  
"Just like you are Robin?" Raven asked slyly with a crooked grin. Now it was Star's turn to blush. "I just can't believe we beat you to the punch."  
"Raven, that's so dirty!" Star said, blushing brightly. She took a pillow and whacked Raven in the head.  
"What was dirty?" Cyborg asked, coming down the stairs. The three of them looked up at Cyborg with horrified expressions.  
"Um, Rae told a dirty joke." BB said hurriedly. The three then rushed to get breakfast. Cyborg looked dumbfounded, shrugged, and went to get breakfast, too. br  
Raven was the brightest any of the Titans had ever seen her. She seemed to have a bounce in her step all day. While Robin worked with Star on her English Raven even played video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy. She was pretty good.  
"Damn Rae, where the hell did you learn to play video games?" Cyborg asked incredulously. Raven just smirked and shook her head. She wouldn't admit that she snuck down here when she couldn't sleep sometimes, playing the gamestation to take her mind off the razor in the bathroom. BB and Cyborg never stood a chance. Raven kicked their butts every time.  
Lunchtime rolled around, and the five titans went to get lunch at the pizza place. When Robin and Star had first come out of Star's room after lessons Raven could see that Star's eyes were a little glazed, and her lips a little to red to have just been practicing English. Raven and Star flew behind as the other Titans walked to the pizza place. "What else were you practicing besides English, Star?" Raven asked slyly. Starfire blushed.  
"Nothing. You presume much, Raven. We practiced only English."  
"English my ass," Raven said, grinning widely. She knew she had Star.  
"You have changed so much, Raven. I believe that Beast Boy is good for you." Raven nodded, but wasn't going to be side tracked. She bothered Star all the way to the pizza place, but Star wouldn't crack. The five of them inhaled two pies before wandering, bellies full, back to the tower.  
  
/center  
  
Two weeks passed pretty indifferently. Raven was good at hiding things. The other Titans saw no difference between Raven and BB. Oh, but the difference to her! She smiled, and she and didn't stay in her room, preferring to spend time with the other titans rather than spend the day meditating. Then one day Starfire came home after doing the weekly shopping and she shooed Raven into her room, following her with a bag. Star locked the door (which had been fixed) and turned on Raven, who was sitting on her bed looking slightly alarmed. Starfire took a pink package out of the bag. "Raven, we must see if you are pregnant."  
"No way, Star. I don't feel any different."  
"The weird cravings? Throwing up?"  
"I'm throwing up because I'm eating more than I used too. I feel better full, too."  
"Raven, we must check. I think you might be. I know Beast Boy has spent more time in your room, too." Raven blushed. "Hide this under your cape and take it to the bathroom.  
"I have NO idea how to use it!"  
"Just follow the instructions, Raven!" Star pushed her out the door and Raven sulked to the bathroom. Beast Boy was coming out just as she went in.  
"What's up, Rae?" He asked, seeing her face and a small bulge under her cape. Raven sighed exasperatingly and showed Beast Boy the package. He turned bright red and she put it back under her cape. "What is THAT for?"  
"Star's making use it. She thinks I might be pregnant, so she got me a pregnancy test."  
"We always used, um, protection after the first time. Do you really think we might've-"  
"I dunno, Beast Boy. That's why she's making me check." He gave her a swift kiss on the forehead and wished her good luck. She smiled, kissed him back, and went into the bathroom. She put the package on the sink and sat on the toilet, glaring at it. She finally took out the instructions, sighing when she saw what she had to do. She did the test and put it in the sink, waiting to see the results. It was supposed to take no more than ten minutes. She waited, a nervous knot in her stomach, thinking about what would happen if she had a baby. She wouldn't be able to fight crime for about a year, and then she would have to take care of it. What would the others think? What would Beast Boy think? Most importantly, what would the child be like, the son or daughter of a telepath and a shapeshifter? Finally she went to check the test. It was pink. What the hell did that mean? She checked the instructions and almost gagged at the results. Positive? What the hell?! She rushed back to her room, where Star was waiting like an anxious mother hen.  
"Well?" Raven took a deep breath and told her.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What?!" Here, I bought more. Just make sure. This time Raven didn't even bother going to the bathroom. They waited for the results. "What are we going to do, Raven? You're only sixteen!" Raven shrugged, still in shock at what was happening. Starfire echoed what Raven herself had thought about in the bathroom, but Raven could only stare dumbfounded at the tests, waiting for the results. Pink, pink, pink.  
Shit. br  
They decided to tell the boys that night at dinner. There was no point waiting. Star and Raven stayed in Raven's room the rest of the day, thinking about how life in the tower would be changed forever. The only question was how.  
Cyborg called "Dinner, girls!" and they walked down the stairs very slowly, only prolonging the inevitable. "It's gonna be cold before y'all get down here!" Cyborg exclaimed impatiently. They hurried down the stairs. There were hot dogs for dinner, and a tofu dog for BB. Dinner was quiet as usual. Everyone was too hungry to waste time talking instead of eating. It was in the middle of dinner that Star cleared her throat and all the other Titans looked up, except Star, who looked down at her feet. She knew what this was about.  
"Raven and I have an announcement." The three of them continued to eat while waiting for the news. "I am honored to say that Raven is pregnant." The three of them choked on their hot dogs, their eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cyborg exclaimed, "By who?!" Beast Boy scrunched down in his seat a little and cleared his throat, putting his hand halfway in the air. Cyborg just stared at him, mouth open. "I don't believe this shit." Robin was frozen, staring at Raven with a look of pure astonishment. Raven sighed.  
"Robin, I'm not gonna have it right here in front of you." He shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Rae. It's just... that's the last thing I was expecting to hear. They heard Cyborg mutter 'That makes two of us', but no one paid any attention. "When did this happen?"  
"Um, about two weeks ago..." Beast Boy said, blushing furiously. Cyborg and Robin both were still disbelieving.  
"Are you sure?" Robin asked incredulously.  
"Yea, Robin, I am! Do you think I would be telling you if I wasn't?!" Raven yelled, sick of this.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, this will certainly change things around here forever, and you are gonna be out of commission for a long time, and I know Beast Boy won't want to leave you alone too much. So this affects all of us. A lot. But I'm behind you, Rae, no matter what."  
"You know I am, too," Cyborg muttered, looking up at her. "Friends are friends, no matter what happens."  
At this point Star, Raven, and Beast Boy were all smiling. Star sighed, "You know it wouldn't be bad having a baby of my own..." Robin squeaked, and everyone looked at him.  
Cyborg laughed, "I know about this shit! Pregnancy is contagious! Pretty soon we are gonna be surrounded by little Stars and Ravens flying around all over the place!" Everyone laughed. At least it went better than everyone had thought it would. Nine months, Raven thought, nine months.  
  
A/N: First chapter, over and done! Please R&R. Oh, I am gonna have fun figuring out what the kid will be like. If anyone has suggestions you can leave a comment. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Someone said I should change the format, so I did it like this. I hope it's easier to read! Review answers are at the bottom. Thanks for all the feedback! It made my day! Tee hee. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "Kiss Away My Tears"!  
  
"Pregnancy sucks."  
  
"We know, Raven. You only told us fifty times!" Cyborg said exasperatingly. Raven was laying on the couch, her head and feet elevated and her very large stomach covered by a blanket. Beast Boy sat by her head, stroking her hair, while Robin and Star were off for "English lessons" again. By now all of them had caught on to Robin and Star, but none of them told the two of them yet. Maybe it was a touchy subject, or maybe they were afraid of Robin's wrath, but the other three titans let Robin and Star believe they were being discreet (though it pleased Raven immensely to tease Star about her "lessons"). The last eight months had dragged by. It had been tough on the titans. They were always short two titans – Raven and someone to watch her, who was usually Beast Boy. It made crime fighting harder, a LOT harder, but none of them ever complained – they were not only afraid of Raven's reaction, but also because they were genuinely excited about the baby. They remade Raven's room, changing it from the somewhat spooky room it was before into a slightly toned down, but luxurious Victorian room. They set up a mahogany cradle next to the king-sized bed.  
  
"So, you guys sharing a room now?" Cyborg had asked upon seeing the king-sized bed that Beast Boy and Raven had ordered few weeks before. Both Raven and Beast Boy nodded. "Well, I'll carry it in for you." Raven's room was pretty big, so it was no problem to fit both of their belongings in the room. It wierded out the other titans a little to see them go to bed in the same room, but after the first week or so it became old hat. What was more of a problem were the tabloids.  
  
The newspaper came out about three months into Raven's pregnancy, and she threw it on the table disgustedly. "'Raven pregnant with baby shapeshifter? Jump City Times tells all?' What is this crap?" The others read it and laughed.  
  
"'Raven is currently pregnant with her and Beast Boy's love child,' says an inside source at their common hangout – Pizza Palace, 'It's affecting the team in a big way,'" Star read. "It is not a bad problem!" She passed the paper on, and each of them read incredulously about the current drama in the tower – some of which even the titans themselves weren't privy to! In the end they threw the whole thing in the garbage.  
  
"The press will use anything they can get their hands on and turn it into lies," Cyborg said consolingly, "Don't worry about it."  
  
They didn't worry about it. Now, about nine months into Raven's pregnancy, they had bigger things to worry about. For example, by now Raven was much more irritable than usual, snapping at almost anyone within hearing range. Her cravings were getting more and more outrageous, from coconut-flavored yogurt to bananas dipped in chunky peanut butter. Not only that, but every day it was getting harder and harder for her to move, to the point where there was no way she could fly and she could barely walk. Raven was confined to spending most of her days on the couch watching enough reality T.V. to drive anyone insane.  
  
The big day started out as a rainy day in May, less than two weeks short of Raven's due date. Raven woke up early in the morning; Beast Boy curled around her with his hand draped over her swollen belly. She felt something wet between her legs. Did I pee the bed or something? She carefully lifted the sheets so she wouldn't wake him, and she saw a lot of watery liquid all over the bed. Oh shit.  
  
"Beast Boy!" She shook him awake, and gradually he came to.  
  
"What is it Rae?" He asked in a groggy voice, his eyes still closed.  
  
"My water broke!" That woke him up. He looked down at the sheets and saw the mess, and then hopped out of bed, running down the hall to get the other titans up. It was time for a trip to the hospital.  
  
An hour later Raven and Beast Boy were in a hospital room and Star, Robin, and Cyborg were waiting outside. Starfire paced back and forth nervously, Robin sat back, trying to read a magazine, and Cyborg was wringing his hands. "You do know this usually takes hours. Your gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up, Star," Robin said, not even looking up from his magazine, but Star could see he was nervous too from the way his hands were shaking a little.  
  
"In my home it takes only a few short minutes for a mother to-"  
  
"DON'T wanna know, Star, don't wanna know," Cyborg said, cutting her off. This would be a looong day.  
  
Raven sat in the bed, sweating and breathing hard. She held Beast Boy's hand, maybe a little too tightly judging by his pained expression. "How long have we been here?" She asked irritably, "Can't it just come out?"  
  
"About six hours. Hey, if you want it out, push it out." She glared at him, but he smiled back. "You're cute when you're mad." If she weren't having excruciatingly painful contractions she would have hit him with something, but as it was, all she could do was squeeze his hand to the point where the tips of his fingers turned purple. All of a sudden, her contractions got quicker and bigger. A nurse came in.  
  
"Okay, honey, work with me. We'll get through this." She paged a doctor. "We got a birth right now."  
  
Star, Cyborg, and Robin raced to the nursery, looking for Raven and Beast Boy's child. It wasn't hard to find. It was dressed in blue pajamas – a boy – and had Raven's white skin. His fuzzy baby hair was dark greenish-black, and his eyes were bright violet. To say the least he stuck out a little bit from the others.  
  
"He is so adorable!" Star cooed, her face practically pressed up against the glass. The new little titan looked up at the glass, rubbing his eyes with tiny fists. Robin and Cyborg had to practically drag Starfire away from the nursery to go check on Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"How's our new mom feeling?" Cyborg asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"Like shit, but I think Beast Boy took it worse than I did." Beast Boy was sitting on a chair next to Raven, holding her hand, but looking pale and shocked.  
  
"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. It reminded me of the movie Alien." Raven whacked him. "Hey, what was that for?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, then she looked up at the other three titans and smiled. "Didja see him?" She asked with misted-over eyes.  
  
"We did, friend. He is beautiful. What did you name him?" Star asked.  
  
"Jalen," Raven replied, "It was a name I picked out for him ages ago. It's perfect."  
  
"It's pretty," Star agreed. "How long must you stay here in the hospital?"  
  
"Three days, then I can go home, and I'll be back to fighting crime in no time."  
  
Three days later the titans brought Raven home in the T-car. They lead her up the stairs and into hers, Beast Boy's, and Jalen's room. They set Jalen in the cradle, where he didn't make a ruckus. He was an extremely quiet baby, preferring to watch what was going on around him rather than scream about it. After the hospital trip life returned to normal around the tower, and Raven slimmed down to her normal skinny self. Star told her she was lucky that she lost all the weight again and didn't get any stretch marks. Raven just laughed. As soon as she was in shape enough Raven went back to fighting crime, although one of the titans had to stay home at all times to watch Jalen. Overall, if anything, Jalen brought stability to the titans' lives, as well as a little fun.  
  
"Guys, guys, come here!" Raven yelled, and they all came rushing into the room. They all looked down at Jalen, who was building a huge tower with his blocks, so high that there was no way he could've reached the top of it. He was big for his age, he was only six months old but he was as big as most two year olds. He could walk when he was three months old, and he had begun talking at four months. Sleek green locks with streaks of deep purple had replaced the soft, dark green baby fuzz on top of his head. However his skin remained very pale, and his eyes remained very intense. "Look what Jalen's doing!" Raven said happily. They all watched as Jalen stared at a block and a weak halo of white light surrounded the blue square. He levitated it into the air and placed it on the top of the now four foot tall tower. They all clapped, and Beast Boy raised his son up in the air, laughing. Beast Boy himself had changed, too. He was taller, having gone through a major growth spurt, and his hair had grown out so now it was wispy and long (Jalen liked to play with it). He was skinny, but muscled, and his voice was deeper.  
  
"Yea, Jay, way to go, man!" He yelled, and Jalen laughed as Beast Boy swung him around.  
  
However, now that Jalen was born it was hard to take him places without being bogged down by the paparazzi. Apparently now that the titans were acting like Hollywood dramas, the press decided to check out the savvy lives of the teen crime-fighting team. The titans couldn't even go to the pizza place without being photographed. At long last they finally decided – takeout. Though whenever a villain raised its ugly head there were no reporters to be seen. "Damn pansies," Raven had remarked once, "They're okay taking pictures of us eating pizza, but when we're kicking bad-guy ass they all go underground."  
  
A year passed, and Jalen suddenly looked like a boy twice his age. He was over two feet tall, and his green and purple hair curled around his pale face. He could speak almost perfectly, though he had a sweet baby lisp. His favorite color was dark green, which Raven didn't hesitate to buy because it made his eyes look all the prettier – deep violet eyes with flecks of lavender and gray, and it matched his curly green hair. He was still quiet, not speaking unless spoken to, but he had this father's love of fun and jokes. It was hard to keep him occupied with normal baby toys anymore, so they bought him more advanced toys for toddlers. He got his own room when he wanted it, too – Beast Boy's old room. They took out the cradle and put it in the basement... just in case. They got Jalen a small bed with a dark green comforter, and his own tiny sets of drawers. Beast Boy and Raven now had their room to themselves, which they weren't too upset about.  
  
"Well, it's just you and me, Rae. What do you suggest?" He smiled at her. He was sitting naked on the bed, while Raven was taking off her cape. Just in her leotard, Raven walked over to the bed, wispy strands of her hair in her face, smiling seductively. They were both eighteen now, and had been together for over two years, so they were much more comfortable together than they were on that fateful night that Beast Boy kicked down Raven's door. She stood at the foot of the bed, and she slipped off her leotard, which fell with a soft rustle to the ground. She got up on the bed, and he grabbed her bare skin, pulling her over to him. They both kneeled on the bed, looking directly at each other.  
  
"How can we be so happy, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, doubt clouding in her eyes, "How is this supposed to last. I just know, something's coming – something big."  
  
"Rae, you think too much." Beast Boy whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly. They sat, forehead to forehead, and Beast Boy ran his hands down her spine and over her rump. She playfully leapt on top of him. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek, and then left a lingering kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked at him – he was so different from that first night they had been together. She saw now that they had been children playing adult games. His eyes, hiding under his bangs, showed more wisdom. His body was more mature, too. He was taller, stronger, and plainly put – better looking. "What're you thinking?" He asked in a husky whisper.  
  
"I'm thinking about how different this is from our first time. How you're so different."  
  
"Well, you know, you aren't exactly the same, either." And he was right. She was more mature, her hips wider and her breasts fuller. She had grown out her dusty violet hair a few inches below her shoulders, and she was less girlishly skinny and more voluptuous. Beast Boy wasn't waiting to contemplate, though. He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her on top of him. She sat on his lap, battling for the top. In the end Beast Boy rolled on top of her, kissing her demandingly. She complied subordinately, arching her body against him. He pulled away, breathing heavily as she was. "Ready?" She nodded. He pushed inside her, and they were together. He stayed for a moment, just still inside her, before beginning to thrust. She pushed back, and they were sweaty and their muscles were tired by the time they both came. They lay post-coitus on the bed, Raven in Beast Boy's strong arms.  
  
"I love you, Beast Boy."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She snuggled closer into his chest, and tried to sleep, but she couldn't help the foreboding feeling in her gut that there was something wrong coming their way. Finally she fell into dark dreams, tossing in Beast Boy's embrace.  
  
Author's note and review answers:  
  
Okay, chappie two! Shorter than the last one, but the third one is coming so you guys can deal, teehee. Yea, to explain Jalen's name (yes, there is a meaning behind it. There's a meaning behind all my names!). Jalen means Bird of Light. This reflects his personality, which is light, whereas his mother Raven's name means blackbird, which reflects her personality! Hooray for inside meanings! Okay, answering my awesome reviewers, thank you guys sooo much for commenting, I love you! Here are your own little blabs, hehe.  
  
Warprince2000 – My first reviewer! Thank you!  
  
Sokar the Destroyer – Yea, I put spaces between the paragraphs in this chapter. I think it looks better. Thanks!  
  
FLCLFanaticMyora – Hehehe, Cyborg is fun. I somehow picture him as the one with the really blunt attitude and dirty mouth, teehee. Gracias!  
  
Mycookienotyours – Thanks for the suggestion. I'll be using it, muahahaha, you will just have to see how later!  
  
Zodiac Kitty – Thank you for all your help so far with the child and for being my beta reader. You rock my world!  
  
ThessalyD – I have problems lingering, it all just comes out, heh. Thank you!  
  
Raven-Vegeta – Merci for the review. Raven and Vegeta? That's a strange pair to pull off, lol. I wanna see how you do it!  
  
AzarathMetrionZynthos12 – Thank you for reading my stories! I'm updating as fast as I can for ya ;-)  
  
Princess310889 – Thank you! Are you really a princess?  
  
SpydrgrlAna – Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the little scene at the end. It was a little short, but there will be more coming later. There is definitely going to be a twist, don't worry. Do you really think I'm gonna let em off the hook? Bwahahaha. As for the being pregnant thing, it happens on the first time. It happened to my friend. The whole thing in the first chapter is based off of both my and my friends' experiences... yea, no comment...  
  
Snowlax – Yea, it's a bit hard to decide what the kid would look like... hmmm, Edgar... teehee, I like you. Sorry, though, I already had a name picked out ï Thanks for the review!  
  
Adactus Naturae – Yea, I had a hard time writing them myself... I like your description, and I wrill be using it. Shhh, I'm not telling how though.  
  
ElectraBlack – Sorry it took so long. I swear the next chapter is coming really soon. Thanks!  
  
Dakya – Wham, bam, thank ya ma'am, teehee. Yup, next chapter will have a lot more Robin/Star. Yea, I'll try to slow it down, I have a bad habit of whizzing through everything, heh. Thank you for the review!  
  
Raveninblack90 – I try Thanks so much!  
  
Lil Sango and Miroku babies – LOL, I LOVE your name! I am with you on that one! Yea, I love BB/Raven... I'll have the next chappie out soon!  
  
Riley Shi-Anne – Hehehe, sooner or later they'll have to put some romance in, right? Well, wishful thinking anyway. I'd love to give you tips and stuff, whatever you need ï  
  
Aryia – Thanks ï Yea, I didn't want to heep the pregnancy thing too long, because I have a lot of other stuff I want to fit in... muahahaha. There may be more, though, depends on how evil I'm feeling. Thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you everyone; please review with ideas and comments!  
  
Inwe 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Yupperoo!

Disclaimer: I no own it. I pwomise.

Starfire was up, tossing and turning in her bed. She knew that now that Raven and Beast Boy had their room together back they would be enjoying their privacy. She sighed. Her and Robin had been – involved – for over a year now, and still he hadn't made a move. She was tired of his lack of action. Of course, looking through teen magazines she found that apparently most guys were oblivious, shy, and afraid of rejection. She sighed. Why is it that they can be "friends with benefits" as a magazine called it, but he was scared to be more with her? Well, she was tired of waiting for him. She was going to make a move herself.

She got out of her bed and went into the hall. She was still wearing her pajamas – a pair of purple boy shorts and a white wife beater. She floated down the hall and came to Robin's room. She stood right in front of the door. Well, now what? She stood in front of the door, probably looking like a fool. She hadn't thought this far ahead yet. She put her fist up to knock, and then dropped her hand to her side again. Wouldn't it be odd that she was knocking on his door in the middle of the night? It was almost midnight, so he had probably been asleep for over an hour. Well, it was now or... well, later, but she was sick of waiting. She rapped on the door, immediately sorry afterwards and about to stick her foot in her mouth from frustration. A minute or so later Robin came to the door, dressed only in his boxers, though he was too tired to see Starfire blush. "What's wrong, Starfire?" He asked sleepily.

"Umm... nothing is wrong, really, I just thought we needed to talk." Her English had gotten much better over the past year or so. Lessons with Robin were not exactly painful. "Talk about the... feelings... between us." Robin appeared to wake up a little more. He opened his door all the way and beckoned her in. She sat down on his unmade bed, and he sat beside her.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, looking at Starfire with eyes still glazed over with sleep.

"I wanted to talk about... well, we have been close for a while, and I was just wondering where it was going. I like you, Robin, and I don't want to hide anymore." She looked down, playing with her hand in her lap. Robin suddenly grasped her hands in his. She looked up, looking him in the face. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Then we won't hide. I thought that you wanted to keep it a secret. I want to let it out just as much as you. Tomorrow we will stop hiding. But now you should go to bed. Who knows what homicidal maniac is gonna show up tomorrow in the city, and you'll need your sleep."

"Could I sleep in your room?" She asked, and Robin's jaw dropped. Seeing his gaping stare, she started. "No, no, not like that. I can't get sleep in my room. I just wanted to _sleep_ in here, that's all." He kept staring. "Well, I can go back if you wish me to."

"No, it's okay, you can... stay. Where are you sleeping?" He didn't know whether he was disappointed or relieved that Starfire was only _sleeping_ in his room. She motioned towards the bed with a questioning look. He nodded. Okay, maybe he was a little too tongue-tied for anything other than sleeping. She crawled to the other side of the bed and wiggled under the covers. She laid her head on his extra pillow and snuggled in, closing her eyes. Robin got back in bed, too. While Starfire was obviously asleep within ten minutes of lying down, Robin stayed awake, alternately staring at Star and the ceiling, a mantra running through his head. _There's a girl in my bed. There's a girl in my bed. There's a girl in my bed. There's a girl in my bed. There's a girl in my bed._ It was a few hours before he was able to calm down enough and snuggle under his sheets, drowsiness overtaking him.

Robin woke up later than usual, probably due to lack of sleep the night before. When he awoke he was acutely obvious that there was an arm draped over his waist and a hand on his bare stomach that wasn't his. Then he felt Star's body up against his, cuddled close for warmth. His heart started racing, realizing that neither of them was extremely well clothed and her bare skin was touching his. He turned his head over and looked at Star. She moaned quietly and opened her eyes, looking right into his. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he whispered back. He threw back his sheets to get out of bed and instead of getting up he yelled, making Star jump, too.

"Good morning," Cyborg said with a small smile on his lips, "Am I the only one in this tower not getting any?"

Beast Boy was standing right next to him. "Well, considering the metal, it might be difficult, especially deciding upon which parts are metal and which are human." Cyborg frowned at him, and made a move to hit him, but Beast Boy slunk off to Star's end of the bed. "So, whatcha do last night?" He asked slyly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Nothing! We only slept together!" He shook his head. "No, not slept together, she slept with me, er, in my bed, not _with_ me, _next_ to me." Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Starfire were staring at him strangely. "You know what, forget it. I'm getting breakfast." He got up and walked down the stairs, and Cyborg and Beast Boy followed him, jeering a half-asleep Robin all the way down to the kitchen. Starfire shook her head and flopped back into Robin's bed. She was not ready to get up and face the inquisition. However, Raven came into the room, still in the leotard she slept in, and sat down on the bed next to Star. Star made a move to explain herself, but Raven shook her head.

"Don't bother, I could hear the guys all the way from downstairs." Star blushed. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to repay your favor and cover for you. If I had known... as it was, I was a little busy." Star smiled and shook her head.

"We were going to let you all know anyway. Just as well that they found out sooner than later," Star said, twisting the sheet in her hands. Raven put her hand on Star's shoulder.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

"No, like Robin said, I only slept in his bed. We did nothing!" She cried. Such dirty minds!

"I believe you, Star, don't worry. Come on, let's get breakfast." The two girls went downstairs in their pajamas. The others were still in their pajamas, too... well, boxers.

"Looks like a slumber party," Cyborg commented offhand. Of course, I was the only one who wasn't invited." Starfire shrieked!

"A sleepover, a sleepover! Let's have a sleepover!" The others looked at each other incredulously.

"Aren't we a little old for sleepovers?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are never too old for a sleepover!" Starfire proclaimed, gathering them all in a big group hug. "We shall eat popcorn and watch movies and do all the things we used to!"

"Mommy!" A faint voice cried from upstairs,

"Jalen," Raven said, going back upstairs.

"He can come, too! We will have one big Titan sleepover!" She called after Raven, who was going up the stairs to check on her toddler. Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm okay with it."

"You would be," Cyborg mumbled. Robin gave him a look. "But I'm in, too. Scary movies?"

"No, they'll scare Jalen." Beast Boy said.

"I know! Finding Nemo!" Starfire said happily, causing all three of the guys to look at her with a look of "you've got to be kidding me".

"Nemo! Nemo! I want Nemo!" Jalen called from his mother's arms. She set him down and he ran over to Beast Boy, hugging his leg. "Morning, Daddy!" Beast Boy smiled and bent down to pick him up.

"Okay, Nemo it is. We'll have a night of Nemo, Toy Story, and Monsters Inc. Sound good?" Jalen laughed and nodded. "Good. Who wants to go to the movie store?" Beast Boy asked the others. Starfire and Raven ended up volunteering.

"We'll be back in a few minutes. You guys make breakfast!" Before the guys could argue, the two girls had already flown out the door, leaving Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Jalen staring at the door. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and winked. They already knew who was making breakfast.

"Nose call!" They all put their fingers on their noses (even Jalen), but Robin, who wasn't expecting it, was the last one to put it there. "Well, Robin," Beast Boy said, "It looks like you're making breakfast. Have fun. We'll be on the gamestation." Beast Boy carried Jalen to the couch, and Cyborg followed.

"I HATE NOSE CALLS!" Robin yelled after them, but they merely laughed. "I always lose..."

That night the six titans settled down in the living room, the blankets from all the rooms strewn about on the floor. Raven had even taken the mattresses out of the rooms telekinetically. Even Jalen, following his mother, took the pillows out of the rooms, a faint white halo of light emanating from them as they floated in front of the toddler. All the titans laughed and clapped as he brought them down the stairs. He looked very proud of himself as he plopped one pillow after another on top of the mattresses.

"He looks like you when he's cocky," Raven whispered in Beast Boy's ear. He tickled her side and she shrieked and jumped on a mattress.

"Nemo!" Jalen said happily. Robin went over to the bag of movies from the rental store and took out Finding Nemo, inserting it into the DVD player. Jalen was instantly mesmerized, his eyes glued to the screen. However, the others were not so easily captivated.

Cyborg was asleep in a matter of minutes – apparently Finding Nemo wasn't his thing. Of course, as soon as he was snoring Beast Boy looked over at him and grinned maliciously. "Hey Rae, Cyborg's _asleep_."

"Not around Jalen!" Raven said, looking at her son who was watching the screen. Starfire appeared to agree from her place on Robin's shoulder. However, Robin grinned back at Beast Boy.

"What is it this time?" He asked, a grin on his face. "Last time was the hand in warm water, the time before that drawing faces on his bionics with permanent marker..."

Beast Boy appeared in deep thought for a moment. He looked up at Robin with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "I was thinking... makeup." Robin stifled a laugh, and even Raven and Starfire's attention was piqued. Robin looked at Starfire, who went upstairs and brought down a bag full of cosmetics. She passed eye shadow to Beast Boy, mascara to Raven, and lipstick to Robin. She held a compact of blush.

"Shall we make him up?" She asked, a slight smile on her lips. All for of them dove on Cyborg, being careful not to wake him up as they turned him into a pretty, pretty princess. By the time they were finished He looked more like a transsexual clown than anything else. The titans giggled and gave Starfire back her makeup. Well, there was a half an hour down the tubes. Jalen was still watching Finding Nemo, and they had a feeling he wasn't going to bed anytime soon. Soooo, now what?

"How about some sleepover snacks?" Raven asked them all. They nodded, and Raven got up to go get them from the kitchen. She pulled out a bag of popcorn and a few sodas. She threw the bag in the microwave and set it. The microwave hummed into motion, and Raven sat watching it, feeling kinda sleepy. The whir seemed to grow fainter and fainter, and her eyes got blurry. Suddenly, everything went black.

She wasn't anywhere, so where was she? It was dark, so dark that it stifled her breath and pressed on her chest as if daring her to keep breathing. Turning frantically around, she couldn't see anything in any direction. It was so quiet Raven could have been deaf and she wouldn't have known it. She could have been blind, too, for all she could see.

There was a movement in the air. It wasn't wind; it was like the beat of a drum echoing noiselessly through the darkness. It shook her body, and the beat grew faster and faster, as did the beat of her heart. Finally it was so fast it was like a continuous vibration numbing her through and through, and then there was nothing but pain.

It was in her gut, almost as if she had been stabbed. She felt her stomach to see what had hit her, but there was nothing there at all. Still the pain reverberated in her belly, waves of it beating on her from the inside out. It couldn't stop, and Raven went numb from shock. She fell on her back, the waves of hurt rushing over her, and time – if it still existed – went right on...

"Raven! Raven!" Beast Boy shook her awake. "Raven, oh, Raven, we have to get you to a hospital!" He lifted her in his arms, and she lay limp.

"No, no, no hospital. Take me upstairs. I'll tell you... everything."

"Raven, you were throwing up blood. It's all over the kitchen floor, and you were shaking! Geez. You were in here for over an hour! I thought-" He choked back his words. Raven lifted a weak arm and put her cold hand on his cheek.

"Please, just take me upstairs. I'm not going anywhere. It's a part of my life... call it a gift from my father. I'll explain it to you..." She looked around. "Where's Jalen?"

"Robin and Starfire took him upstairs. He doesn't know anything. Cyborg is washing off the makeup Are you sure you're, you're okay?" Raven nodded weakly. "Okay, but when we get upstairs you are telling me everything."

A/N and R/A's:

Well, hate to leave you on a cliffhanger now, but I'm off to California for a week, teehee! I'll be back next weekend! Thank you all for reading my story so far, and I hope you're enjoying it!

Raveninblack90 – I get a lot of my names from baby name sites online, and my friend has a baby name book (I'm surrounded by writers! Ahh!) Thanks

We3 – Thankees. Well, something is happening, is it horrible? I dunno yet... I'll try to fit in some boo ya's, teehee. About the pregnancy test thing... I saw the commercial for one on the TV when I was writing it... lmao, does that count?

Warprince2000 – Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as I get back from Cali!

Raven-Vegeta – Well, whenever you get it up just let me know Thanks!

SpydrgrlAna – No problem, you actually gave me the idea for where I'm going with my story! Thanks, I love Jalen Teehee.

Adactus Naturae – Hehe, a lil more suspense? Thanks, I'm glad you like Jalen, I was worried about whether he would be liked or not... Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger! Muahahaha!

I love you all, my reviewers! I'll try to get Chapter 4 up ASAP! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n: Ahhh, the cliffhanger is ended! Yes, back from California, the land of the fruits and nuts, hahaaha, just kidding. Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: If I told you I owned it, would you believe me? Maybe I'll STEAL it, yes, that's it! I'm paint myself black with tar and sneak in and... nevermind. Yes, I don't own it.

Beast Boy carried Raven up the stairs and into their room. He placed her on the bed, brushing her hair tenderly away from her sweaty face. Her eyes were closed, her jaw clenched against the pain in her abdomen. Robin came in looking extremely worried. "Is there something I can do for her, Beast Boy?" He nodded, sending Robin for towels to clean the blood up. Starfire stayed in Jalen's room trying to get him to sleep after being promised a sleep over. Cyborg finally got most of the makeup off his face and Beast Boy had him help, too. Raven had gone unconscious, and Beast Boy stayed by her side, never leaving her alone and waiting for the chance to ask her what the hell was going on. Finally after fifteen minutes that seemed like hours she awakened.

"Beast Boy?"

"Raven! What's going on?"

"I should have told you before, Beast Boy. I would have expected it to work this way with Jalen. I'm not exactly human, and so I'm not giving birth like a human, either." She said, her mouth bloodied and her eyes a bit unfocused. Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Another one?" He squeaked out. "I thought the pill-"

"That doesn't exactly stop a demon birth. It's less the act and more the feelings behind it that stimulates a birth, and it's a joining of the souls, not a physical act at all." She gritted her teeth and she shook uncontrollably with pain.

"Well there's some fine print," Beast Boy said.

"If you think that's fine print, you're gonna be shittin yourself before this is over," Raven hissed. "It won't take long though, less than an hour, I hope. It hurts pretty fucking bad." Starfire came into the room, looking horrified at the sight of all the blood and Raven's tremulous body.

"I have put Jalen down to sleep. Friend, what is happening?" Beast Boy explained the situation to Starfire, who then walked over to the bed. "On my home planet, men do not watch this act. Get out of the room!"

"What? Star, I gotta help her!" Beast Boy pleaded, looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes, but even that wouldn't sway Starfire.

"I shall assist Raven in this, leave the room!" She pushed the boys out (Robin and Cyborg were mopping with towels) and they all waited out in the hall like three nervous fathers. They stood out there for a good half an hour listening to Starfire try to calm Raven down as she screamed (something she hadn't even done during labor). They could also hear some interesting sounding hissing and roaring, but Starfire never backed down the whole time. About an hour after Starfire had shooed them out a blindingly white flash pulsed from under the doorway, then shimmered iridescently and glowed black. Then it was silent.

"Uh, dude, do you think it's safe to go in there now?" Beast Boy whispered, but before either Cyborg or Robin could answer the door creaked open.

"Beast Boy? I am proud to say you have had a, um, what is it named? Oh, yes, litter." She said, smiling. Beast Boy fainted. Robin bent down to get him up, and Cyborg whooped.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Boo ya! And then there were 10, baby! If these two keep dishin em out we might not have enough room in the tower!" Beast Boy woke up and got unsteadily to his feet, and Starfire dragged him into the dark room.

It was so shadowed that Beast Boy would have thought it was nighttime. It was certainly darker than it had been earlier. Raven was lying on the bed, surrounded by four smaller forms. However, they didn't look small enough.

"Raven? Why are they so... big?"

"Demons don't give birth the same way, remember? We don't have children weak enough not to fend for themselves from their time of birth. Demons don't usually make very good parents..." Raven trailed off, and Beast Boy remembered Raven's father and shivered. He certainly wouldn't have wanted to be a baby around that Dad. He probably would've eaten his own young. He took a closer look at the sleeping forms of his children. They were girls, four girls. Raven had wanted Jalen to be a girl, so she must be happy.

"This is the oldest," Raven said, putting her hand on one of the girls' backs. She had very fair skin and pitch black hair. Her eyes were almond shaped, slanted elegantly with long black eyelashes. She had a jet black chakra in the middle of her forehead.

"This is the second." She had long, green hair and a coat of green hair all over her body. She had a long, catlike tail that twitched in her sleep. She yawned widely, revealing long, sharp, white teeth that would definitely hurt. Her little hands ended in claws. He nearly shrieked – she looked like him!

"This little one is third, and the littlest is the last one." The third one had dusty violet hair and green tinged skin. She had a purple chakra in her forehead. The fourth girl was pure white. She had blindingly white hair and pale white skin.

"They're beautiful," Beast Boy said in awe. He laid down in the bed next to Raven with two of the girls between them. "What will we name them?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, I'm really, really, really tired."

Raven didn't wake up until late the next morning. Beast Boy had been just laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. As soon as raven woke up the girls woke up, blinking their eyes and staring at the world around them. The oldest had jet black eyes, the second bright green cat eyes, the third stormy gray and the last bright pink eyes. She must be albino, he thought, she's so pretty.

"Are you ready for your names?" Raven asked. She and Beast Boy had picked out dozens of girl names before Jalen was born, so it hadn't taken long to pick the names. Raven put her hand on top of the eldest daughter's head. "You shall be Desdemona." She took her hand off of her head and placed it on the next girl's head. "You shall be Persephone." She proceeded to the third girl. "You shall be Calandra." And then she went to the last one. "And you shall be Kairos." All of the girls thought for a moment and nodded as if accepting their names. "You're freed from me." The girls got up and walked out of the room, and Raven and Beast Boy could hear them being greeted by the other Teen Titans.

"What was that whole 'you are freed from me' thing?" He asked, impersonating Raven's deep, formal voice she had used. Raven glared playfully.

"They are bound to me by soul until I free them. What I am doing, they must be doing, be it awake, sleeping, eating, or anything else. Once I free them they can do what they wish." Beast Boy nodded like he knew what she was talking about, and then Raven's stomach rumbled. She blushed lightly. "I never did get those late night snacks."

They went downstairs and made some food. The girls were no where to be seen, but when Beast Boy appeared concerned Raven only responded that just like her, they would enjoy their own time, too. So Beast Boy and Raven chowed down, while Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had gone to return the movies. Raven appeared unusually quiet and spaced out. She had come out of her shell a lot in the past few years, but now she seemed distant. Beast Boy asked her if something was wrong, but she just shook her head. It scared him, because he knew there really was something she was hiding.

The girls were gone for the whole day, and only when it was late into the night did they come into Raven and Beast Boy's room and sleep with them. It was nice, if crowded. The next morning when BB and Raven woke up they were gone again. "How am I going to get to know my own daughters when they are never even around?" Beast Boy asked sadly.

"They need time, Beast Boy, the first thing that they must do is control their powers, and in order to do that, they must first figure out what those powers are. It can be hard when you're young to have so much control. Trust me, they'll grow up much faster than our Jalen." Again she had the far away look of foreboding on her face. He didn't ask again, though. After so much time unlocking the wall Raven kept around herself, the last thing he needed was for her to lock herself back up in it.

Day by day, Raven appeared to waste away before their eyes. Since Beast Boy and her had been together, she had been doing much better. She was more open with the team, she ate more, and she was able to express her emotions better than ever and still control herself. Now Raven spent a lot of her time on the roof, while Jalen's care was left to Beast Boy most of the time. She neglected to eat for days at a time, and she sometimes didn't speak to anyone for long periods of time. She was meek and quiet, and just as scarce as her daughters around the tower.

"I just don't get it!" Beast Boy said one night at dinner. "She was doing so well, and everything was so great. What happened?"

"Ever since she had those kids-"

"Watch it, Cy, they're my daughters, too," Beast Boy said, shoving a spoonful of tofu mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"It seems like they are little mini Ravens, as she used to be," Starfire added, "And they grow so fast, faster even than Jalen." Star was right. The four sisters were growing exceedingly fast. Raven had said this was normal, and after they had reached puberty their growth would slow down a lot. The others were unsure, but Raven was the expert.

"Well, whatever's eating Rae, I hope it gets better soon."

Weeks past, and as the Titans grew older, Robin and Beast Boy both seemed to have a similar problem.

"Beast Boy? Don't you think I've grown out of Beast Boy by now?"

"Yea, and I doubt 'Robin' really strikes fear into the hearts of evil doers..."

"Okay, friends, what shall you're new names be, then?" Starfire said, coming to sit on Robin's lap. He put his arms around her, and his head on her shoulder.

"How about Nightwing?" He replied, "Isn't that the name you told me about?" Starfire nodded.

"Hey lovebirds! That still doesn't change my problem!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his arms widely.

"Beast Man?" Starfire offered. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Animal Man? Morph Man?"

"Can we cut it with the 'man' names? I don't think that's really working for me."

Raven came down the stairs from the roof after meditating, and the three titans looked up at her. Beast Boy called, "Raven, can you come help me pick a name?" She nodded, and everyone sighed silently. Beast Boy explained the dilemma and Star's lack of creative ideas (which got him an good kick in the shin) and Raven sat back on the couch for a moment, thinking it over.

"How about, The Changer? No, Changeling?" Beast Boy's eyes lighted up, and he gave her a hug.

"That's great, Rae! Thanks!" She gave a ghost of a smile and just laid in Beast Boy's (or Changeling's) arms. Despite the changes in her, she still really loved him.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Kairos came down the stairs. She was the smallest of the sisters, being the youngest, and she had a fragile look about her that made one scared to hug her too tightly or touch her for fear one would break her. She wore a white dress, which didn't help make her complexion any darker, but kept her from looking any paler than she was, as bright colors would do. Her bright pink eyes scanned the room and upon seeing the four older titans she walked over to her mother and father. "Can I stay down here with you?" She asked, her luminous eyes looking up at them. Her voice was tiny, but sweet, like the sound of a light whistling wind.

"Sure, Kai sweetie." Changeling picked her up and put her on his knee. "Are your sisters being mean?"

Kairos shook her head. "No, I just don't want to be with them right now." The titans couldn't get any more out of her, and she refused to reveal where her sisters were. In the end they all just snuggled in and watched T.V.

Author's Note and Review Answers:

A shorter chapter, I know, and you guys deserve better after the long time I was gone, I'm sorry! More will be coming! School is starting soon, and I just really need to get a move on. I hope it's all good that I changed Robin and BB's names, cuz really, I think that they're kinda ,well, outgrowing them, hehehe. Gimme feedback if you likey or not, cuz if worst comes to worst, I can change them back.

Well, I suppose you are all wondering what the girls' names mean? They are all Greek names, cuz... well... I felt like giving them Greek names! What is this, twenty questions? Hehehe, well, yea, the meanings...

Desdemona: Of the Devil. Also the name of a character from Shakespeare's Othello.

Persephone: Daughter of Demeter and the Goddess of the Underworld. Also the name of a good friend of mine.

Calandra: Singing bird.

Kairos: Last Born Goddess

As I've said, each name has it's own meaning, so if you listen to my names, you can kinda guess where the storyline's going. I hope you liked the chapter!

Adactus Naturae – Hehehe, I liked that line, too. I laughed while writing it. I'm glad you like the forbodingness, it's gonna be a centerpoint for a while, hehe. I was in the Napa Valley. It's so pretty there, lots of vineyards.

FLCLFanaticMyora – I'm sorry it took so long, I'll try to get the next one out soon! Thanks!

Gothica13 – Yea, she looks a lil younger, but since she was gonna be pregnant, I didn't want her to be too young. And well, judging by her figure she could be that old...

CowgirlUSA – I saw The Exorcist, that's where I got the idea, but I think that if you were in that much pain you'd probably puke. Thanks for the review!

We3 – Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like my story, cuz I have a lot of fun writing it. I'm glad that the scene seemed real, I don't have much experience with kids (maternal instincts=none) so I had to kinda guess, hehe. Thaks again for the awesome review, I hope you liked the chapter!

Warprince2000 – Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update, been very, very busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

KiaWolf – Thank you for the review! Glad you love it, teehee!

Darkangel467 – I'm glad the characters are in their form, thanks so much! I'll try to update ASAP!

Killkikyopeople – You don't like Kikyo either? Teehee, yea, I had a lot of stuff in that chapter, I hope not too much. Thanks!

SpydrgryAna – Thanks, hehehe, glad someone likes cliffies, muahahaha, there will be more to come! Gracias for the review!

Bloody Rose1 – I may use your idea, hehehe... I don't want them to grow up too fast, though, because then the titans would be kinda, well, old, lol, but don't worry, you shall see them "growed up", and that's partially why I have them aging a lil faster than normal. Thanks for the specific likes, it helps me see what you guys like so I can put more in. Thanks so much!

Alanna Hrncir – Sorry, there wasn't any extra room in my suitcase... hehe. Bwahahaha, it is my theory that everyone is ticklish somewhere! Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you think Jalen in adorable

Goujoe – Thanks for the review! Hehe, old g/f, eh? Well, I'm glad the suicidal tendencies and bloody vomit are excluded, for obvious reasons =.= hehe. If you need any help I'd be glad to read your story and help you out! My email is if you want to email me about it. May you always be a lazy bumpkin, dear, wahoo!

CloudedDragon – I no, I so mean = ( I hope at least some things got explained, but not everything, teehee. Thanks for the review!


End file.
